Conquering your Heart: The Wedding
by marinav92
Summary: Prince Naruto is going to marry Sasuke against his will. What would he do to prevent the wedding? One-shot Sasunaru


Yeah…i made the sequel :D!!!

I just couldn't leave hanging that part :O!!

I hope you like it, and please oh please…REVIEW T.T!!!

**Warning:** It has bad orthography but because that's how the story is…remember is Naruto were talking about xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor Sasuke, nor Minato,nor Kiba nor…

* * *

One day before the royal wedding, was the only thing I had on my mind. 24 hours before a life of pure hell and sex every two hours starts…

When I was younger, I loved the idea of marrying a cute girl, seeing her on the altar of our gos with the short ceremonial dress…but I am a 100% sure that I never dreamt…about marrying a big stuck up, sex on legs (literally talking) boy!

Sex. What a horrible word. Since that Oro-guy or Cortez or whatever, Sasuke hasn't left me alone a single second, always paranoid about snaky guys trying to kidnap me…oh and of course, making me have sex with him… Now, sex…is the only FUCKING THING ON HIS MIND!! My butt hurts like hell thanks to that. Really, he's obsessed and doesn't care if someone sees us. One day, the priest, saw us when he was humping me….let's say that now he comes to our house to make it sacred…when I know he just wants to see us make it…the pervert…

Oh! And how forgetting that day…when we were taking breakfast and then Sasuke said "I'm horny" and I said "I'm not" oh and how we finished fucking atop the table, with my dad, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Hinata…seeing us…and having nosebleeds.

AHH! THE HUMILLIATION!!

Oh and that's not all!...I'm the one using the fucking dress…and its fucking short!! But why I'm the one using the dress you ask, well it's easy. It's because my always lovable (and full of evil) dad, proposed it…HE PROPOSED IT, WHY! Because he said I would look adorable in it…He and his stupid and big mouth…

But well, I won't let my dad win this war, oh no. It's true I can't cancel the wedding…but Sasuke can. That's why I made a bunch of great plans. No wedding….no sex….and the best of all NO DRESS!!

Jajaja!! We´ll see who is intelligentier dad!

***

**Normal POV**

Sasuke, after having a big dinner with the tlatoani, Minato, headed to his room to get the peaceful sleep he needed. That fan girl…no!...that…thing, had been all the dinner, trying to convince him how pretty their pink haired babies will look if they married and how happy he would be with her as a wife…

Sasuke fainted from shock after that.

'Well, at least im marrying the sexy dobe and not the pink leech'

He smirked at the thought of having his blonde haired beauty as a wife, daily having sex, and without kids interrupting his sex-time and asking for mama´s love…

That's the beauty of being gay.

When Naruto observed that his fiancée was heading to their room, he smirked evilly…obviously not looking evil...just fuckable.

'Yeah, now to our room, to wait for him…he will see that he cant be seme with me"

Oh how wrong our blonde friend was…

…

When Sasuke finally reached his room, he opened the door , entered and closed the door. What he saw was surprising. His uke, was on bed, totally naked with cempoalxochitl flowers all over the bed. He stared without emotions evident in his face. Naruto, noticing his emotionless face, he tried to sound more seme.

"Sasuke, I'm horny, let's make love"

Sasuke, locked the door, and her face turned to emotionless to evil and perverted. Naruto, seeing that his plan wasn´t working he tried to do what he was good for…

…to run.

Of course that can't stop the uber-powerfull and our yaoi heroe, Sasuke. He grabbed his wife to be from the wrists and…

"Dobe…you know what time it is?"

"Oh no"

"Yeah…"

"Oh please gods no!!"

"Sex time"

"NOOO!!"

Poor Naruto's ass… was going to hurt for a looooooong time…

* * *

After their "playtime", Naruto, stood in his room, trying to find out what else he could do to make his fiancée reconsider his decision of marrying him. Just when he was about to make a plan considering make Sasuke die from poison…The enemy of all yaoi fans and Sasuke´s personal leech, Sakura, passed by. That was when our little uke had an epiphany.

"For the sake of my ass, it better work"

***

Sasuke was wondering through the royal palace, trying to find somewhere new to make his dobe love in there when…

"Sasuke-kuuuun!"

Sasuke jumped and tried to find a shelter anti-Sakura, when he felt someone grabbing like a leech his arm…but it couldn't be Sakura,

For starters, the person had no breast and had more curves than the leech. He turned just to meet his fiancée wearing one of Sakura's dresses.

The dress was pink and fluffy, but It looked different in him…he looked…really sexy, ukeish and fuckable…

He stared at Naruto with eyes full of lust, and then…

Smirk

'Oh no, that smirk'

Smirk

"I wove you shashuke-kuuuuun!"

Smirk, smirk

"AH GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

…….smirk

"AHHHHHH!!!"

* * *

The day of the wedding was finally here. All the palace was celebrating. Today their prince was going to marry. All of them were happy…except Naruto. He was grinning like a mad man, but looking gloomy too.

"Finally! The perfect plan…Its finally done!! Muahahahahahaha"

Poor Naruto, his sore bum was making him crazy.

***

"Sasuke, do you accept our prince to be your wife, to love her, and make her happy till the end of your days?"

'Him! Im a man you fucking old priest! I may be wearing a dress, but im still a guy!!'

"Yes" Sasuke answered looking at his soon to be wife.

"And you princess…"

'Fucker!'

"…do you accept Sasuke as your husband, to love him and make him happy till the day of your days?

All the temple was silent, waiting for the blonde prince to answer the question. Sasuke was looking at him with a bored expression, Sakura was trying to control the mind of "the dobe" to make him answer a no, Hinata was trying to see, Kiba was asleep on Neji, Neji was trying to find a way to kill the dog boy with a feather, Ten ten was embracing Neji, Minato held a murderous glare towards his son…

'Time to take the plan to action'

"OF COURSE YES!! OMGAWD SASUKE-KUN YAY YOU'RE MY HUSBAD WAAA!! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE LOT OF CUTE BABIES WITH CUTE FACES YAY!!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto with a WTF! Look on his face. Naruto, feeling a winner, he screamed with joy.

"YEAHH I FINALLY DID IT! Now Sasuke and me wont be getting mar-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, because the priest said:

"Now I declare you husband and wife, you can kiss the wife"

Naruto stared like an idiot at the priest, who was waiting for some action from the royal couple. It was silent for 10 minutes…then he exploded.

"WHAT!"

Yousaid yes, dobe"

Naruto, realizing his mistake, fainted from shock. Taking the opportunity that his wife was asleep, Sasuke grabbed his blond "wife" .

"Sex time!" he exclaimed happily. Everyone shouted with glee.

* * *

Anko was sitting in the temple with Kiba beside her. She was crying because of the wedding…that was celebrated…five hours ago.

"Anko…it has passed five hours already…stop crying"

"NO! Is that..T

he we-wedding w-was sooooo, cute, buaaaaaa!"

"At least let my arm go!"

"BUAAAAAA!"

"HELP ME!" The dog lover shouted, disturbing everyones activities, except a raven haired boy that was humping certain blondie.

**The End**

* * *

Yay!! Finished!!

Please review ok :3


End file.
